


Fighting For Something Real

by RynofMagic



Category: Step Up (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynofMagic/pseuds/RynofMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara Daniels has been fighting her whole life. This is her last chance if she wants to follow her dreams, but everything has been falling apart. Will the train-wreck that is Tyler Gage save her? Or will he ruin everything? Tyler/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Theater

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – I just realized Blake’s name is used in Step Up 2. Blake is not Blake Collins, they are different people.  
> Disclaimer – I do not own Step Up

MSA was like a haven, away from all the noise and the fighting and the reality of the cold, cruel world.

Sometimes, I hated Baltimore, or at least the part of it we lived in.  It was nothing but gangs and violence, even when it came to dancing.  I had barely made it out of my crew alive.  That’s when MSA found me.

I loved the diversity of the school.  How so many different artistic talents could fit in one school never ceased to amaze me.

It was the harmony of everyone in every moment, despite the constant musical cacophony that made me fall in love with MSA, and it changed my life.

And it led me to the rest of my life.

* * *

Nora, Lucy, and I were standing along the sidelines with some of the other dancers while watching a class.  Lucy looked out the doors and turned to us. “Um, hello!  Who is that?” she asked. 

We looked over and saw a giant, unfamiliar guy our age in a janitorial uniform and shrugged, walking away.  Lucy followed.

“Come on, he is _fine_ ” Lucy kept talking.  I rolled my eyes.  He looked bulky and very ungraceful.  Too big and too rude, by my guess. 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Nora turned on her and asked. 

“Yes, and my boyfriend would appreciate my good taste” Lucy defended.  I rolled my eyes, biting my lip to keep back the come-back she had practically handed to me.

Nora and I didn’t reply as we went through the routine across the floor.  As we ran through the dance, I felt my heart fly.  Dancing was my drug and my freedom. 

When we were finished, Nora and I slowly walked around.  “Hey” we turned to see the guy in the janitor’s outfit watching us.  Nora smiled and turned around to watch with the other dancers while I only glared.  He was new and our age, so he must be the kid that ruined the auditorium.

I huffed as a red strand of hair fell into my face.  My hair was really long, so sometimes it was hard to tie it back, and my fringe didn’t help.

We all clapped happily when class was over.  Nora and I went over to the bench to towel off.  “So, we’ll see you at rehearsals, okay Andrew?” Nora greeted her partner for the showcase.  He grinned. 

“Okay” he nodded. 

Then, Blake, my partner, came over as well.  “Hey Tara” he greeted, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  “Hey Nora” he added shyly.

Blake had the biggest crush on Nora, but since she already had a boyfriend, he refused to say anything.  We all knew her boyfriend was a dick, but never said anything.  It was her life, after all.  “Hi Blake” she smiled wide.

“We’ll see you at practice” I said.  Blake nodded and headed out with the rest of the class.

“Hey baby” just when my day was looking up, Brett walked over and kissed Nora on the cheek. 

“Hey” Nora greeted happily. 

“Hello Tara” he nodded to me.  He wanted me to like him, I know he did.  But there was something about him that made my skin crawl. 

“Hey Brett” I smiled slightly before walking towards the door.

“Wait up Tara” Lucy laughed.  I sighed but stopped so Nora and Brett could catch up. 

“Hey, guys.  Is that our new janitor?” Lucy asked, looking back at the big guy again.  I rolled my eyes. 

“Nope” I told her. 

“That’s the guy who trashed the theater” Brett explained.

“Really?” Nora asked in surprise. 

Lucy turned and looked at him as we kept walking.  “Oh, I love a man in a uniform” she said. 

“Lucy come on!” I stepped back and grabbed her arm to pull her along.  I looked over and crossed gazes with the guy.  We stared at each other for a second before I turned away, pulling Lucy with me.

After stopping at our lockers - during which I refused to look at Nora and Brett - Lucy, Nora and I headed to our next class.

“Oh, my god, can you please stop thinking about the senior showcase for just a second, please!” Lucy pleaded, seeing that we were both distracted. 

“Sorry” I grinned. 

“It’s not just that!  It’s everything” Nora insisted. 

“Nora!  Tara!” we turned to see Miles coming over with a CD.  He handed it to Nora.  “Look, I got a track for the showcase.  It’s the same tempo, same rhythm as the track you got now, but I really believe this will take your routine to the next level” he explained.  I smiled at him.

“Hey little Mama, how are the kids?” I rolled my eyes at the joke.

“Which ones?” I asked dryly.  Miles laughed and threw an arm around my shoulder, his black skin a striking contrast to my pale, freckled skin.  “Speaking of kids, when are you gonna come by and help me out with my junior intermediate class again?” I asked him.

“I dunno Tara, I’m a music guy. I make the tracks” Miles deflected.

“Miles, what do you mean, the next level?” Nora snapped, walking away.  We followed after her, Miles trying to back track.

“No, Nora, listen.  Wait.  Not that it’s not already at the next level” Miles attempted to save himself, but Lucy couldn’t be bothered.

“Quite while you’re ahead” she told him.  “Stop.  And you” she turned on to Nora and I.  “I need you to stop and take a breath.  You’re starting to make me nervous.”

“I know, I’m just stressed” Nora sighed.

“What’s your excuse?” Lucy asked me.

I laughed.  “Girl, I have no time to be stressed.  I have classes as a student and classes as a teacher, plus the showcase…”

“Okay, okay, we get it, overachiever.  Listen, Colin’s playing Saturday night.  You haven’t been there forever” Lucy said, trying to persuade us to come with her.

“Hold on, hold on.  Who’s Colin?” Miles asked.  I was surprised he didn’t know about Colin, Lucy talks about him often enough.

“Lucy’s older boyfriend” Nora explained with a sour look.

“Yeah, he’s sophisticated.  A real man.” Lucy bragged, rubbing it into Miles’ face.

“Sophisticated?  A real man?” Miles repeated doubtfully. “His butt’s gonna be surrounded by a lot of real men when he goes to jail.  Watch.  I mean, how long have you had your license – six months, seven?” Lucy looked pissed, and I couldn’t exactly blame her.

“Okay, I am very mature for my age.  Thank you” Lucy snapped, offended. She walked away, miffed.

“That’s great” Miles called after her.  “That’s so perfect for the witness stand.”

“Lucy!” Nora followed Miles down the stairs after Lucy.  I couldn’t take the tension, so I stayed back.  But before I continued down the stairs, I heard music and laughter from outside the open window. 

The janitor-kid was dancing with a couple of guys outside to _The Choice is Yours_ by Black Sheep.  I could easily recognize the song, because it was on the radio a lot.

I could feel my body moving to the music as I watched him dance. I had to admit, I was impressed.  He was good.  Rough, but good.

And then, he looked at me.  I quickly stepped away from the window.  I was still pissed he destroyed the theater.

I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts of him.  Hell, I don’t even know his name.

* * *

Blake and I were trying to practice a bit while Nora waited for Andrew.  We stopped when we heard a heavy thunking noise.  We stopped dancing, and Nora looked up to see Andrew walking… with crutches… and a boot on his right foot.

“Andrew!” I cried, pulling away from Blake.

“Oh, my God, what happened?” Nora gasped.

“Came down on my ankle wrong in class today” Andrew explained nonchalantly.

“Are you okay?” Nora asked.  I wasn’t sure which she was more worried about, Andrew or the showcase.  Sometimes, it was hard to tell with her.

“Yeah, it’s just a sprain” Andrew assured her.  “Doctor says I have to stay off of it.  I’m really sorry.”

Nora collected herself after a minute and said, “For what?  It’s not your fault.”

“I know, you guys.  It’s just that the showcase means a lot to all of us, you know?  Maybe you could find someone to rehearse with in the meantime.” He suggested.

“I’ll do it” Blake immediately offered.  “I’ll work with you, Nora”

“What about Tara?” Nora asked.

“Gonna leave me high and dry, huh?” I teased Blake.  He opened his mouth – to say what, I don’t know – but I interrupted him.  “Don’t worry about it.  You two have great chemistry, you’d make better partners anyways” I assured them.

“Are you sure?” Nora asks, but I can see the tension leaving her shoulders already.  I nodded.  “Yeah, don’t worry about it.  I’ll figure something out” I was lying through my teeth, but I didn’t have the heart to stress out Nora, or deny Blake the chance to dance with his crush.

“You two should practice, I’ll… figure something out” I told them.

And I tried.  I looked, desperately, for another partner.  And, it seemed like everywhere I went, the janitor kid was there.  I don’t know how it kept happening, but I couldn’t stop bumping into him.

Finally, I’d had enough.  “Jeez, are you freakin’ everywhere” I snapped when I had turned the corner only to find myself standing in front of the janitor-kid once again.

“What?” he asked dumbly.

“It’ like, no matter where I go, there you are!  I’m getting sick of it!  Why can’t I be free of you?” I demanded, slightly hysterically.

“What do you have against me?” he asked, as if I had offended him.

“You wrecked the theater.  How inconsiderate is that?  What kind of person destroys someone’s future like that?  What kind of person would willingly destroy something so beautiful, something in which so much work and effort had gone into?” I ranted.

“Hey, listen…”

“No.  I’m not gonna listen to you try and defend yourself.  I don’t care.  I’m just sick and tired of seeing you everywhere” I stopped ranting.  It’s not like he cared, and I didn’t feel like making any more of a fool of myself.

Instead, I walked away.

* * *

“He only has a bad sprain.  She needs someone to rehearse with until he gets better.” Nora insisted on asking Brett to help me out.  He was a jerk, I could tell, but I couldn’t shoot Nora down.  I needed a partner.

Seems like Brett didn’t want to work with me, either.  “Nora, you know all the stuff I have going on with the labels and everything” he shot her down.

“How come Miles can find the time to help us out?” I snapped.  Brett was a flake, and hopefully Nora was starting to see that.

“No offense to Miles, but he’s not involved in every aspect of the music as I am” Brett told us.

“Look, all we need is somebody, Brett, to rehearse with just for a couple of weeks” Nora pleaded.

“I wanna help you.  You know I do.  I’m just so close with my music, I gotta give it everything I have right now” I wasn’t sure if Brett was just that dedicated, or that selfish.  “Look, you’re gonna do great.  You always do.”

“Yeah” Nora huffed.  I shook my head, but stayed out of it.  I looked around, and saw the janitor-kid mopping the floors.  I wanted to growl, but instead I looked away.  I could feel him watching me, but I refused to look back at him.

Brett walked away, and Nora turned to me.  “Can you believe him?” she demanded.  “It’s not like I’m asking much.”

I shrugged.  “Honestly Nora, I’m not sure we’re gonna find anyone.  Maybe you should just drop me.  You and Blake can dance, and I’ll figure something else out” I suggested, tired of problems and trying to figure things out as quickly as possible.

“No, I’m not gonna drop you!  Tara, you’re my best friend.  I’m not gonna let you fall.  We’ll figure it out” Nora promised.  I sighed, but nodded nonetheless.

“Whatever you say, Nora.”


	2. A New Partner

 “Thank you guys so much for coming to the audition” I said to the group of guys had come to the audition Nora had put together.  Just looking at them, I didn’t have much hope, but I would go along with the spectacle if it made Nora happy.

I had to admit, some of the guys looked like they had potential, but one by one, I was disappointed.  It didn’t help that the janitor-kid was hanging around, laughing at each attempt.

Finally, the last guy failed, and I was left with a lot of bruises, and no partner.

I fell to my knees, ready to cry.  I couldn’t do this.  I just couldn’t do the showcase if I couldn’t find a partner, and with how little time there is until the showcase, I don’t think I’m going to find another partner.

“I’ll do it”

The familiar voice startled me.  I looked up.  Janitor-kid was standing next to me, wiping his hands.

“Do what?” I asked, confused at what he was offering.

“I dunno, whatever y’all were tryin’ to do out here” he said with a small laugh.

“You wanna lift me” I asked, raising my eyebrows.  I bitched at him, and he was offering to help me?  “Are you kidding?”

“Does it look like I’m kidding?’ he replied seriously.

“Listen, you’re not gonna use me to get out of cleaning the windows” I snapped, not believing him for a second.

“Okay, well, I’m not trying to get out of anything and I know you saw me the other day, so you know I can dance” he argued.

“I can find somebody else” I declined.  I was not gonna dance with this prick.

“I was just trying to help” he said, walking away.

“Are you serious?” I laughed bitterly.  He stopped and looked at me.  “You trash the theater, making life 10 times more difficult for the students, and now you want to help?”

“I don’t need to defend myself to you” he told me, getting in my face.  “I know I screwed up, but you got enough rich kids prancing around here to pay for all that.”

“Rich kids don’t come to MSA.  Most of us are on scholarship.  And because of you, there’s one less kid getting to chase their dream” I accused.

“Yeah, yeah, I heard your riot act already, top trying to be so condescending…”

“Condescending?  Ooh, big word for a jar head!”

“Jar head?  I offer to help you out and you call me a jar head?”

“Why are you offering to help me out, anyways?  It’s not like you cared about any of us before, that’s what landed you here, scrubbing the floors!”

“Because you look like you needed one less hit” his voice was lower, and it made me realize we had been screaming at each other.  “You need some help, and… well, those guys were just so pathetic… You want my help or not?” he finally asked.

I looked him over, contemplating my options.  Finally I sighed and walked away, stopping a few feet away.  I turned back.

“Catch me”

I ran at him, and he lifted me as if I weighed nothing.  His hands were on my ribs, and I just hovered there and he turned around, looking like he was exerting no effort at all.

My heart fluttered a bit.  It was hard to be a dancer, dancing with any sort of passion, without if reflecting onto a partner.  Here I was, in a fairly intimate position in another situation, being held by a very strong guy.  And I was a girl, I loved guys that were tall and strong.

Finally, he dropped me, catching me in his arms like it was nothing.  “Now what?” he asked, as if bored.

I sighed.  Damn it, I needed his help.

“What’s your name, anyways?” I asked.  All this time, I didn’t even know his name.  I felt a little bad now.  A little.  Barely.

“Tyler.  Tyler Gage”

“Well Tyler, let’s go see the director” I sighed, grabbing his hand and dragging him to her office.

* * *

“No.  What about choreographing a solo?”

Director Gordon was not happy.

“I don’t have time to work out a solo, not a good one, anyway.” I insisted.  “I’m dancing with Nora and Blake, I need a partner for our dance.”

“Have you talked to the sophomores?”

Tyler simply wandered around, looking at the various things in the director’s office.

“I’ve auditioned a bunch of them.  None of them can handle it.  They’re either too scared to lift me, or too weak.  There are a lot of lifts in the choreography, and you know how hard the-” I was cut off when Tyler nocked something over.

“I can’t believe there’s no one else” Director Gordon insisted.

“None who have the time.  All the other departments are busy with their own projects, and all of the other dancers already have their own piece, or can’t handle ours” I explained.

“And you say that he can dance?” tension left my shoulders as I swayed Gordon.

“He’s strong and flexible…”

“Flexible?  Like a gymnast or something?” Tyler interrupted.

“See, that’s my concern.  H’s not taking this seriously” Gordon said.

Tyler stopped messing around and stood beside me.  “Look, I’m sorry.  It’s just, y’all been talkin’ about dancin’ like it’s rocket science or something.”

Gordon and I were both unimpressed by his speech, but I was desperate.  “It’s just for a couple of weeks, until Andrew gets better” I pleaded.

“This wouldn’t just be your risk, Tara.  This is Nora and Blake’s piece as well” Gordon reminded me.

I’ve discussed this with them” I told her firmly.

“It’s your senior piece” she added.

“I know” I said seriously.  This was my last chance.  This was my last chance to make something of myself in the dance world, and I was determined to make something of myself.  Even if I had to work with the jar-head.

“Don’t make me regret my decision” Gordon acquiesced.

“Thank you director!” I clapped happily bouncing on my toes.  I grabbed my bad and headed for the door before I remembered Tyler.  I turned back.  “Rehearsal is at 2:30 tomorrow.  Wear tights.” I smiled, knowing a guy like him wouldn’t wear tights.

“Tights?” he asked, confused.  “Wait, what?”

* * *

“Hey dad” I smiled as I stepped into the kitchen.  Dad was cooking at the stove, making dinner.

“Hey, sweetie” he grinned at me.  I loved my dad, I really did.  I looked more like my mom, we shared our body type – slender, average height – our hair color – red – and our eye color, but a lot of my features – my nose, eyes. Etc – I got from my dad.

He was really tall, probably why I liked taller guys, with black hair sprinkled with silver.  He had lots of wrinkled around his eyes, laugh lines my mom called them.

“How is she?” I asked, setting my bag onto a kitchen chair.  Dad shrugged.  “She’s awake” was all he told me.  I nodded and headed to their bedroom.

“Hey mom!” I smiled as I peeked around the door.  She was propped up with a bunch of pillows, reading a book.  Her thin-framed gold glasses gave her the professor look she’d cultivated before she got sick.

“Tara” Mom smiled, setting her book aside. Her voice was weak from being sick.  It was probably another English Literature book.  That’s what she had taught at the college.

“How are you feeling today?” I asked, sitting next to her on the bed.  She laughed dryly, but quickly started coughing.  I rubbed her back until the coughing stopped.

“I hate being sick” Mom whining playfully.  I laughed lightly.

“Get some rest, mom” I told her, patting her hand before I got up.  I quietly walked out and shut the door.  I sat at the kitchen table and sighed sadly.

“How were auditions?” dad asked.

“Well, I found a rehearsal partner” I told him, snagging a bell pepper slice from the cutting board before he added it to the skillet.

“Hey!” he playfully slapped my hand away.  “Wait till dinner.” I just laughed as I plopped back down into my chair.

“I can always get a job, you know.  An actually paying job, to help out with bills and stuff” I suggested, looking back at the door to the room where Mom was, hopefully, sleeping.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart” Dad assured me, giving me a quick kiss on the head.  “We’ll be alright.  You just worry about dancing, alright?” he looked me in the eyes, and I knew he wouldn’t look away until I agreed.

“Yeah, yeah.  Love you too, Dad” I smiled cheekily, snatching another bell pepper slice.

“Troublesome child” he joked, returning to cooking.

* * *

Rehearsal started without Tyler.  I worked with Nora and Blake, perfecting their moves.  As they practiced, I started working on some choreography.

After a while, the doors opened the Tyler walked in with a stupid grin on his face, as if he was doing me a favor just by being there.

He was, but he could at least how up on time.

I looked at my watch to see what time it was.  “I’m not late” Tyler insisted as I turned off the music.

“You’re not dressed, either” Blake told him.  He and Nora had paused to see who had come in.

“You can change in the bathroom” I told him.

Tyler just laughed and shrugged off his coat.  “Done” he declared, slamming it onto the chair.

“Where’s the tights?” I asked, arms crossed over my torso as I raised my eyebrows at him.

“Do I look like I own tights?” Tyler asked, looking at himself.

I snorted.  “No.  Don’t worry, I didn’t expect much.  Take your shoes off” I instructed.

“I move better with ‘em on” Tyler argued.

“What, scared you’re gonna slip?” I snarked.

Tyler scoffs, but he takes his shoes off.  I hide my smirk.  Easiest way to get a guy to do something: accuse him of being too afraid to do it.

“Watch Nora and Blake” I told him, stepping back.  They started to dance, Nora speaking the movements as they went through the combination.  I looked over at Tyler, who looked out of his element.  “Ready?  We’ll take it slow”

I started walking Tyler through the moves, but he wasn’t taking it seriously.  I waved Nora and Blake off, they didn’t need to be slowed down.  I was a bit worried I was going to end up spending more time coaching Tyler than working on the dance.

“Wow, he looks like the real deal” I turned around to see Brett.  “take a break, grab a coffee with me” he ordered.

“No.  I have work to do, and so does _your girlfriend_ ” I drawled out the word, making it clear what I thought of him.  “Nora’s working with Blake.  So, um… you’re not needed here” I told him.

I saw Tyler scoff and roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye.

“What, and leave you with witless over there?” Brett asked.

“I’m sorry, you got a problem?” Tyler growled.

“No” Brett denied.  “No, I’m all about rehabilitation.”

I could not believe he said that.

“Alright, cause we can discuss this outside” Tyler told him.

“Why do you think you’re so tough?” Brett bated him.

“Why don’t you test me?”

“Ok, STOP!” I yelled, stepping between the too, placing my hands over Tyler’s chest to stop him from getting any closer to Brett.  Tyler stopped and looked down at my hands, which I dropped as I turned to face Brett.

“Alright, you’re causing enough problems.  Go find your girlfriend or something, but stop harassing me” I demanded.

“Fine” Brett huffed, backing away with his hands in the air.  “Fine!  Whatever, Tara” Brett finally left.

Tyler laughed.  I just shot him a hard look.  “What?” he asked.

“Again” was all I said.  We started dancing again.

* * *

It was another day of practice, and Tyler was still fighting me every step of the way.

“What the hell is a piqué?” Tyler demanded.

“This” I did the move again.  As I landed, I sighed.  “It’s stiff, I know, but…” I trailed off.  Tyler looked a little surprised. 

“You’re not hot for your own dance?” he asked me.

I shook my head.  “Nora’s the more classical dancer.  But it’s her way that got in MSA, so…”

“It’s boring” Tyler told me bluntly.  I nodded.

Without warning, I dropped to the floor, sitting with my leg crossed.  Tyler stepped back in surprise.  “I’ve been thinking of telling Nora to cut me out again.  There’s no way I’ll be ready to do the routine with her by the showcase.” I confided.

“But that director-lady said this was your senior showcase.  Doesn’t that mean this is your last shot?” Tyler asked.

“Yeah” I shrugged.  “But I’m not going to let me be the reason Nora and Blake fail” I told him.

Tyler grabbed my hand and pulled me up.  “Well, then let’s get to work” he said.

I smiled and pulled my hand from his, getting into position.  “Alright.  Ready?  And, down, up, step, turn, piqué, and…” I turned from my piqué, only to smack into Tyler’s – very muscular – chest. 

I gasped in surprise.  What was I about this guy that had my heart pounding constantly?

“Like this?” he asked, his voice steady, his eyes closed, his forehead resting against mine.

If I didn’t dislike him so much, I would be in serious danger.

“Okay, I am starving” Lucy’s loud voice broke the moment, and I quickly stepped back from him.  But it must not have been fast enough, because I saw the smug look on Lucy’s face

“Tyler’s helping me until Andrew’s back.  Blake left me for Nora” I laughed.

“And why is this the first time I’m hearing about it?” Lucy demanded, still looking at Tyler like she was about to devour him.

“Because it’s not that big a deal, Lucy.  And we still have work to do” I told her.

“Wait, I can’t watch?” Knowing Lucy wasn’t going to shut up, and wasn’t going to leave on her own, I grabbed her arms and pushed her out of the room, shutting the door firmly once she was out.

I looked over at Tyler, who was trying not to laugh.  “You can laugh, it’s okay.” As soon as I spoke, Tyler was laughing.  “Yeah, that’s Lucy.  She’s a little… forward, but she and Nora are my best friends” I shrugged in a what-can-you-do kind of way as Tyler slowly stopped laughing.

When we finished rehearsing, it was dark.

“Ok, um… I’ll see you tomorrow” I looked up at Tyler shyly.  He wasn’t what I expected.  I mean, yeah it was cocky and dismissive, but…

“Alright.  I’ll see you tomorrow” Tyler agreed.  I started to walk away, but turned back. 

“Tyler?” he stopped and looked back at me.

“Thank you.”

He smiled and nodded, and walked away.


	3. The Center

“Listen, can you come to the club and hear me sing with Colin on Saturday?” Lucy asked us as we ate.  “Ooh, maybe you can bring Tyler.”

“Can you stop talking about how hot he is?’ I laughed, enjoying some much-needed down time.

“Why are you denying the obvious?” Lucy asked me.  “You’re not like Nora, who had Brett.  You’re single!” Lucy scolded.

“Fine!  Yes, he’s hot.  He’s also arrogant, dismissive, rude…” I trailed off.

“You’re blushing!” Nora pointed out and I packed away my wallet.  I’m almost certain that her statement only made me blush harder.  “Aww, she look so cute!” Nora cooed.

I huffed and got up, walking away.  Nora and Lucy quickly followed.  “You must _really_ like him” Lucy teased as my phone rang.  I rolled my eyes and dug it out.

“Hey, Nora, Miles sent me another MP3” I told her.

“Better listen to it now.  You know he’ll call in five minutes, asking what you think” Lucy scowled.

“You’ve been getting on Miles’ case a lot lately” Nora observed.  We shared a grin.

“Because he’s irritating” Lucy insisted, not looking at us.

“Uh huh, sure” I teased her, bumping shoulders.

“Just listen to the track, okay?” Lucy said.  Nora and I laughed, but I played the music anyway.  We all stopped to listen.

“This is great” I told them.  I was getting excited, Miles’ music was great, it’ll be awesome for the showcase.

“Whatever” Lucy huffed, walking away.  Nora and I laughed, but followed after her.

* * *

Practices with Tyler didn’t get much work done, but they were, dare I say it, fun.  He continuously deviated from the choreography, doing his own stuff, but his stuff was good.

I couldn’t stop laughing as I tried to get Tyler to do the more ballet-styled moves.  He was working on it, but I couldn’t stop from laughing every time I looked at him.

“Here” I walked into practice and tossed a pair of sweatpants at Tyler.

He caught them before they hit his face.  “Are you serious?” He asked, looking at the sweats.

“I’m sick of you practicing in pants.  At least they’re not tights, right?” I smiled sweetly. 

Tyler sighed, but changed anyways.

It seemed like, the more fun we had, the less Tyler messed around.  And we had a lot of fun.  Slowly, my opinion of Tyler was changing.

 He was working really hard to help me out.  I never saw him outside of rehearsal, but when we were together, it was… more fun than I’d had in a long time, beside when I was teaching.

* * *

I couldn't believe it.  Tyler didn't show up.  All that trust, and he couldn't bother to show up.

I sat with Nora as we listened to Brett sing in the sound booth.  Miles was… DJing or whatever.  I never understood that aspect of music, but I knew Brett wouldn't sound half as good without Miles.

“Tara” I peered around Nora and looked at Tyler. 

“Yo, looks who’s here” Brett said rudely.  As much as I wasn't happy with Tyler, I disliked Brett more.  “Sorry bro, closed studio.”

“Yeah, okay ‘bro’” Tyler said flatly.

“You’re an hour late” Nora told him.

“Yeah… my bad.  I got caught up” I sighed.  Yeah, I was pissed, but really, it was only one rehearsal.  We’d been doing so well!

“For an hour?” I asked, tired.

Tyler looked apologetic as he said vaguely, “Yeah, I had things I had to do.  I’m sorry.  Can’t we rehearse now?”

“No, there’s other dancers.  We missed our slot.  We can’t rehearse in there until tomorrow” I explained softly.  I was just so tired.

“Why are you getting mad at me, I’m here every single day” Tyler asked.  Nora was about to say something, but I stopped her.

“Look, I’m not mad, okay?  I’m frustrated that we missed a day of rehearsal when I don’t have much time as it is, but I’m not mad at you.” I tried to explain.

“Can you two take your lovers tiff outside?  We’re working here.  Some of us take this seriously” Brett said snidely.

“Whatever” I growled, grabbing my bag.  I grabbed Tyler’ arm as I passed, and shut the door to the studio.

“Look” I said again as I stopped and turned to look at Tyler.  “I’m not mad.  I’m _tired_ Tyler.  This is my senior piece, and I don’t get a second shot at this.  I just…” I could hear myself getting a little hysterical.

I hadn’t been getting a lot of sleep.  I’ve been working the routine with Nora, trying to give it an edge, but I couldn’t get anything right.  If I wasn’t working on the piece, I was working on class stuff, or at the center.  I hadn’t been sleeping, and I hardly had time to eat.

“Wow, wow, wow, calm down” Tyler said when he saw the waterworks.

“Jeez, Tyler, don’t you get it!” I cried, so frustrated.

“What’s the big deal?” Tyler asked.

“Oh, grow up!” I screamed, so tired of all the bull. I stormed away, not speaking another word to Tyler Gage.

* * *

I shouldn’t have expected his to show up after what I said.  So, after I’d waited a half hour, I went to look for him.

He was on the front steps, sweeping.

“We were supposed to be rehearsing” I said flatly.   He looked up carelessly.

“Oh, yeah.  I don’t think the rehearsing thing is gonna work out for me” he said as if it was unimportant.

“What do you mean?” I asked, worried.  He wasn’t going to quit on me, was he?

“That means I’m out” Tyler said as if I were slow.

“So, you were gonna leave me high and dry without a word?” I asked sharply.

“Yeah, sorry” he said again.  I could feel the lump in my throat that formed whenever I was upset.  “Look, I gotta get back to work.”

“I can’t believe I trusted you.  I can’t believe I let myself warm up to you.  I knew better!  God, I’m so stupid” I growled, spinning and collapsing onto one of the steps.  I dropped my head into my hands.

I heard the door open, but it was a long moment before I heard Tyler shuffle inside, and the door slam shut.

* * *

I tried to calm myself down before going inside.  The last thing my mom needed was my negative mood hurting her health.  Mom was very empathetic, and negative emotions would just make her more sick.

“Dad?” I called, eventually stepping inside.  It was dark inside, the only light coming from under the door to their bedroom.

Dread filling me as I dropped my bag and ran to their room.

“Mom?” I cried.  Dad knelt behind mom, holding her up and she vomited into the toilet.

“Tara, help me put her to bed” Dad instructed after a few minutes of mom not puking.

I stepped forward and lifted mom up.  With dad’s help, we supported her and got her to bed.  I felt her forehead to check for a fever.  Her head was blazing hot.  “Shit” I sighed, hurrying to the kitchen.  I grabbed a washcloth and poured water on it.  Once it was cold, I ran back to Mom and placed it on her head.

Mom was quiet, sleeping.  She must have been so drained.

I slumped against her bed, sitting on the floor.  “Why her?” I asked dad, who sat next to me.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me.  “I don’t know, baby doll.  But we’ll come out alright, we always do” he assured me, holding me tight.

God, could my days get any worse?

* * *

I didn’t even bother to show up to rehearsal.  “Just… you guys do the showcase without me” I told Blake and Nora.  I’ll figure something out.”

“Come on, Tara, we can figure something out” Nora insisted. 

I shook my head.  “No.  The routine just doesn’t work with an odd number.  Besides, it looks better with two.  You guys will do great.”

“If you change your mind, you’re welcome to come back to us” Blake said with a kind smile.  I smiled sadly in return.

“Thanks Blake.  You really are the sweetest guy.”  With that, I headed outside.

“Tara!” Tyler stood from the steps as soon as I hit the pavement.

“What do you want, Tyler?” I sighed, walking away.  “I have a class.”

“Look, I just wanted to say I’m sorry about yesterday” Tyler explained.

“Oh, so rehearsing would work for you today?” I asked sarcastically.

“Can you just give me a break?” Tyler growled.

“Do you have any idea how important the showcase is?  Do you know who shows up to these things?” I asked him angrily.

“I dunno” Tyler shrugged.  “People?”

“Try talent scouts from every major dance company in the country, maybe even others.  This is my last chance, Tyler!  If I don’t impress someone at this showcase, I’m done!” I cried, my eyes watering.

“Okay, I get it” Tyler shrugged.  “So, are we gonna go back to doing this?”

I hesitated.  I wanted to, but… “No” I finally said.

“No!” Tyler cried, surprised.

“I don’t trust you anymore, Tyler” I told him.

“What do I gotta do to prove it to you?” Tyler grabbed my arm – but not tightly – and stopped me, pulling me so I was facing him, very close.  “Look, I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” I slowly grinned.

“Whoa.  I don’t think I like that look” Tyler said, but he sounded a bit relieved.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.  “Come with me.”

* * *

“Where are we going?” Tyler asked again as I dragged him towards the large, green-painted brick building.  It wasn’t as nice as MSA, but it was big.

“Come on” I laughed, pulling Tyler inside.

“Hey Tara!” the receptionist greeted me happily.

“Hey Claire” I waved at the blonde 15 year old.  Claire had moved here from southern California, and was here every day volunteering.  She was home-schooled, so she could work different hours.

I continued to pull a confused Tyler along until we reached a red door with a blue sheet of paper on it.  I didn’t give Tyler time to read it, I just opened the door and pulled him inside.

“TARA!” over a dozen little voices cried out, and I was mobbed by little people.

“Hey, hey, hey now.  Come on guys, we don’t have a lot of time.  Into formation, alright” I told them, laughing at their enthusiasm.  They quickly lined up in rows, as per instructions.  I turned to Tyler.  “You can go join them I said smugly.

“What?” Tyler asked, completely against the idea.

I nodded firmly.  “Come on, you said anything.”

Tyler looked ridiculous standing in line with a bunch of seven, eight, and nine year-olds.  It was hard for me to keep from laughing at I taught my class.

I loved working with these kids.  At this age, they were quick learners, had a lot of energy, and were more flexible than the older ages.  Most of my students were black, because of where the school was, but it didn’t seem to make a difference to them.

After class, once the kids were all taken home, Tyler offered to walk me home.

“The center is a volunteer-based place for kids to come and feel safe.  You know, do their own thing.” I told Tyler, shivering, as we walked.

“How’d you find this place?” he asked me.  I felt his jacket slip over my shoulders, and my shivering slowly went away.

“I went here.  When I was younger, I took lessons here during the day, while my parents worked.  They’re very into community involvement” I explained.  “It made a huge impact in my life, especially when my mom got sick.”

“She’s sick?” Tyler was surprised.

I nodded.  “Heart failure.  And she’s pretty far down the list, so it’s unlikely for her to get a new heart any time soon” I told him softly, wrapping my arms around myself.

“I’m so sorry” Tyler said sympathetically.

“It’s hard” I admitted.  “But she has her good days” I said optimistically.  We reached my house right about this time, and I turned and handed Tyler back his jacket.

“Thank you” I said softly as he took back his jacket.  “For walking me home… and for listening”

Tyler nodded.  “No problem.  So… I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

I smiled shyly and nodded.  “Bye”


	4. A Little More

**3 rd POV**

“What’s up between you and Lucy?  Looks like she’s kinda feeling you” Tyler asked Miles as he stood with Miles and Blake as Miles hooked up music and Nora and Tara talked to Lucy.

“I don’t know about that” Miles told him sadly.

“What, you scared?” Tyler teased.  He really got along with Miles in the short time he’d gotten to know him.

“Nah, Lucy’s always been putting Miles down” Blake explained.

* * *

“Okay, Luce, Colin is too old for you” Nora said as the girls got ready to rehearse.

“But it was so…”

“Cheesy?” Tara suggested, but she wasn’t smiling.  Tara was starting to worry about Lucy, and so was Nora.

“Romantic, okay?  It was romantic.” Lucy continued.

* * *

Miles didn’t say anything, but he played a track for Tyler to hear.  “Why aren’t Nora and Tara using this?” Tyler asked.

“Nora’s old-school, man.  I ain’t talkin’ Sugarhill Gang.  I’m talkin’ bout Vivaldi old-school.  For real” Miles explained. 

“And if Nora doesn’t like it, it’s not being used.” Blake added.

“You should let them listen to it.  Hey, Tara!  Nora!  I want you to hear something” Tyler called.

“Don’t start” Tara said to Lucy before she could open her mouth as they walked over.

“I’m just sayin, you guys seem to be getting along well” Lucy said to Tara.

“He’s my partner!” Tara laughed.

“Just your partner?” Nora asked slyly.

Tara rolled my eyes.  “Miles got… what’s that, violin?” Tyler explained.

“Violin” Miles nodded.

“…some kids to play violin on the track.” Tyler finished.

“Ooh, finally working with people that can play instruments” Lucy said scathingly.

“Lucy” Tara hissed.

“I can play, alright.  I just prefer to play with myself” Miles defended himself.

“Whoa, what?” both Blake and Tyler asked.

Tara snorted, and Nora and Tara both laughed at Miles mistake.

“He makes it too easy” Lucy laughed.

“No, not play with…” Miles tried to backtrack.  “Just, just listen” and so Miles started the track.

As soon as the music started, Tara could feel her body moving.  “I like it” she said, starting to dance.

“Me too” Nora agreed.  This is really good.”

“Told you, dawg” Tyler said to Miles before turning to Tara, stopping her.  “Hey, I was thinking, you know that turn where we have our legs behind us?” Tyler asked.  Tara nodded.

“I’m thinking, you know, what if I went down, and then we, like, change levels, like?  I dunno, I just… I don’t mean to be out of line…”

“No, no, this is great” Tara said encouragingly.  “Hey, Nora, Blake, try this out!”  Nora and Blake joined them on the floor.

“Ready?  Five, six, seven, eight.  One, two, three, four.  That’s actually really good” Nora agreed.

“Cool” Tyler smiled.

“I think we should do it” Blake suggested.

“Alright, let’s try it again” Nora said.  “Five, six, seven, eight.”

* * *

**Back to Tara’s POV**

Practice went great, and I loved Miles’ music.  Tyler was really helping out now.

We both changed and walked out together.  “Alright, then I guess I’ll just see you tomorrow, then” Tyler said as we went down the front stairs.

“Alright” I smiled shyly.  “Hey, you need a ride?” I decided to ask.

“You ever even ben out to Hampden?” Tyler asked.

“Not quite, but the Center’s close, and there’s a place near there…” I told him.

* * *

“Hey, come on.  There’s a place nearby I want to show you” I said, pulling Tyler away.

“Alright, alright” he agreed readily.

It was a short drive to the spot Nora had shown me.  “I’m serious!  Where are you taking me” Tyler asked again, though he was anything but serious.

“Hold on, you’ll see” I laughed.

“Is… hold on… is this…is this where you kill me?” Tyler asked, trying but failing to sound genuinely worried.

“Yeah, because I could totally over-power you” I agreed sarcastically.

“This is it” I said finally.

It really was beautiful.  The pier overlooked the water, and at sunset, everything seemed to light up and sparkle.

“Yeah, I mean… I got a view just like this, you know, from my balcony” Tyler said.

“Yeah?’ I laughed.

“No” he said flatly, making me laugh harder.  “How’d you find this place?”

“Nora brought me here, when my sister left.  Her dad worked at one of the shipping companies.  She brings me out here to come up with our whole routine” I explained.

“I don’t know how you do it” Tyler admitted.  “How you think about how two people are gonna move and… I don’t know, every detail.  I couldn’t do that.”

“You’ve been doing it”

“It’s not the same thing, though” Tyler denied.

“You know, I always saw this routine with a bunch of other dancers” I told him, looking out at the water.

“What do you mean?” Tyler asked.

“Nora and I thought, well, if we had enough dancers, we could have them all starting in unison and them slowly breaking out in a canon.” I explained.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what’s canon?” Tyler asked.  Sometimes I forgot that he doesn’t know all the terminology that came with dancing in a school.

“Like ‘Row, Row, Row Your Boat’?” Tyler looked clueless.  “Alright, I’ll show you.  You know that phrase with the turn and lift?’ I asked, stripping off my jacket.

“They all have turns and lifts” Tyler said.  I shot him a look.  “Alright, what, in the middle section?” Tyler clarified. I nodded.  “Yeah, I know it.”

“Okay, well, instead of doing it together, you’re gonna go first” I explained.

And then we were dancing.  And, in the lights from the sunset, and the water, and the solitude… I could feel my heart raising.

Here I was standing inches from him, hands on his shoulders, his on my waist, face-to-face, and I didn’t want to move.  Not even to dance.

I couldn’t look away.  It was like he was trying to read my mind through my eyes.  I absently wondered what color he saw.  Most people agreed my eyes were green, but every now and then someone said blue or hazel.

Slowly, Tyler pulled away.  I stepped back as well.

“If you saw it with a bunch of dancers, you should do it with a bunch of dancers” Tyler told me.

“And where would I find these dancers?’ I asked.

“You do go to a school busting with kids in tight” I giggled at his words.  “Take your pick.”

“The only ones left are sophomores and freshmen.  There’s no way any of them are good enough” I said.

“How do you know if they’re good enough or not?” Tyler asked me.  “You didn’t know I was good enough.”

“Yes, I did” I told him, looking away, wrapping my arms round myself.

* * *

I walked into rehearse only to find Tyler and Lucy with a bunch of lowerclassmen.

“How many did you say you needed?” Tyler asked.

“You little…” I laughed.

“What’s this?” Nora and Blake walked in. 

“Um… I told Tyler about how we wanted some more dancers, so… he found us some” I told her innocently, with a pleading smile.

I stuck my bottom lip out, silently begging Nora.  After a moment she sighed and nodded, laughing a little.

“Yes!” I jumped, clapping happily.

We spent rehearsal teaching the other dancers the moves.  They were good, a lot better than I expected.

Later, we showed the director what we had so far, to get her say-so.  “Thanks Miles” Nora called once we finished.  The music stopped.

“That’s basically what we have so far” Nora told Director Gordon.

The director smiled.  “Congratulations.  You’ve really expanded your range” she complimented.  “I thought your original piece was good, but this… this is very risky, you three.  But it may pay off.  What made you decide to change your piece?”

“Actually, a lot of this is Tyler” I informed the director.

“Nah, it’s all you two” Tyler denied.

“Alright, he gave us some moves, and I gave him dance lessons.  He’s actually pretty good a ballet, he could be a student here” I told her.  I had completely forgotten abut what had landed Tyler here in the first place.

“Unfortunately, our school year has already begun, but keep up the good work” with that, she left us to work.

* * *

I was leaving practice with Nora when we heard Miles telling Lucy that Brett had sighed without him.

“I knew he had ego, but damn, I thought he would at least sit me down and tell me like a man” Miles explained.

I glanced at Nora, who looked heartbroken and furious.  Miles walked away, and Lucy spotted us.  “I knew it” Nora snapped before she could say anything.  She stormed up the stairs, probably to chew Brett out, and I ran after her.

“Is that why you flew to New York last week?” I heard Nora ask when I caught up.

I stepped back as soon as I saw the lovers tiff.  I didn’t need to be involved in this.

I went back downstairs, but Lucy was gone.  I sighed and leaned back against the railing.  Everything was going to hell in a hand-basket this year, wasn’t it?


	5. Sharing

The docks were all lit up, and you could hear the music from a ways away.  I walked in by myself, for once.  I was a little late, because I couldn’t find my heels. 

My hair was curled and tied back into a braided ponytail, and at the top of the braid was a decorative flower.  I had a little more make-up on than usual, but I tried to keep it light. 

I decided to go with a white dress, sleeveless with thick straps, a sweetheart neckline, and a hem that reached just above my knees.  It went beautifully with my heels.

“Hey!” I finally spotted Tyler, who was by himself.

“Hey!” he greeted back.  “I wasn’t sure if you were gonna come.  How’s Nora?” he asked.

“She’s alright.  I think she’s just glad it’s over and done with” I confided.  “Hey, what are you doing here?” this wasn’t exactly his type of scene, usually.

“Miles needed a wingman” Tyler said simply, looking over at the stage.  I looked over and laughed. “What’s he doing up there?” I asked, surprised to see him on stage with Colin, after all the bashing he did.

“Trying to be the bigger man” Tyler explained vaguely.  He looked down at me, and I couldn’t stop smiling.  I couldn’t believe he was still taller than me, even when I wore heels.

“You look beautiful” he said sincerely.  I blushed and looked down at my shoes.  “Those are some shoes” he added, chuckling.  I laughed and lifted my foot to hold out the blue denim heel.

“Yeah, they’re awesome” I agreed, before looking back up at him, meeting his eyes.  I had always had trouble looking people in the eyes, especially guys.  “Thank you.” Tyler smiled, and it looked nice.  He looked handsome, I realized.  Not just cute, but handsome.

“Is everybody ready?” Colin called over the microphone.  “Let’s do this” and the music started again.  But this time, Lucy was the lead singer.

“I didn’t know she could sing!” Tyler said in surprise.

“In her words, she major in dance because she already knows how to sing” I explained, watching my best friend on stage.

And then, Miles did his thing, and even Lucy looked surprised and impressed.  “Kill it, Miles!” Tyler called, though I doubt Miles could actually hear him.

Tyler and I had become very good friends during all of the rehearsals and such, but my heart still pounded every time we were close, every time I saw him.  There was just something about him… so I decided to take a chance.

“So… are you gonna ask me to dance?” I asked playfully.

Tyler looked down at me and took off his coat.  “I didn’t know you can dance without tights” he teased.

“You don’t know what you got yourself into” I teased, pulling him onto the floor.

I laughed as I started moving with the other dancers.  Tyler was lost.  I guys he had never been to an MSA party.  We tended to dance in sync.

“Now all my ladies, over to the front” Lucy instructed on the mic.  I grinned as I placed my hand on Tyler’s chest and pushed him back.

It was girls on one side, guys on the other.  I looked at Tyler as I let loose, letting the music surround me as I moved my body, not entirely in control of my movements.

And then it was the guys’ turn, and I had to admit it looked a little more choreographed that we had.  Tyler was the leader of the pack, using his own moves, doing stuff most of the MSA kids would never attempt.  And he did it good.

I heard Miles’ voice over the music, and I couldn’t help by laugh in surprise as I joined Tyler back on the floor.  Suddenly, we were in the center, but I could hardly notice the other people.  It was just me, Tyler, and the music.

Tyler got the moves down, and he was doing great… until he pulled a back flip.  Wow!  Where did that come from?

And again, Tyler was the center of attention.  It wasn’t even like he was trying to draw attention, he was just that good. 

Tyler kept doing more improve stuff, and it looked great.  I couldn’t stop from smiling as he faced me, opposite of everyone else.  As we turned, I could feel him inches from my back, so, so close.  I close my eyes, feeling the heat of his body against my chilled skin, from the sweat.

I spun around as the song finished, placing my hands against Tyler’s chest to keep myself from wobbling as we all cheered.

“Come on” I grabbed Tyler’s hand and pulled him after Lucy and Miles, who had left the stage again.

“Oh!  I sweat, I have never seen that many people here before” Lucy was raving, our arms linked.  Miles and Tyler were a few paces behind us.

“Get used to it, that was great!” I beamed at her.

“Come on, let’s take a walk by the water” I suggested, feeling a little over heated from all the bodies and the dancing.

Tyler followed me without complaint, but Lucy and Miles hung back, I guess, because when I looked back, they weren’t there.

Tyler and I walked down the docks, straying a bit from the party, so we could talk without going deaf.

“That place is crazy.  Is it always like that?” he asked.

“Yes” I nodded firmly.  “But tonight, Miles and Lucy were on a whole other level.” I paused.  “You’ve been such a great friend to Miles, better than Brett ever tried to be” Tyler looked over at me.  “Thank you.  He really needs a friend like you”

“Miles is great, he really is.  Dude’s got some sick beats” Tyler laughed, making me giggle.

“You weren’t so bad yourself, tonight, you know” I added slyly.

“Y’all know exactly what you want” Tyler mused.

“And you don’t?” I asked, stopping as Tyler turned to face me.

“I don’t know what I want.  Nothing, I guess” Tyler shrugged.

“What about when you were a kid?  All kids want something” I prodded.  I found myself wanting to know more about Tyler, what made him tick.  I sat down on a bench, and Tyler sat beside me, straddling the bench.

“Um… for me, it’s just… better not to want anything” Tyler explained seriously.  “That way, if it goes away or… doesn’t happen, you know, it just doesn’t matter”

Tyler’s words made me want to cry.

“That’s so sad.  I can’t imagine what that must feel like” I sighed.  “What about now?” I asked, feeling a little bold.  I think I was still high from the dancing.

“There’s a lot of things that I want now that I didn’t use to” Tyler told me, leaning forward.  I found myself leaning close as well, like Tyler was a magnet. “I even catch myself every once in a while actually thinking I can have ‘em”.

Tyler’s gaze flicked down, and I couldn’t still from looking does at Tyler’s mouth, at his lips.  God, he just made me feel… made me feel things I didn’t feel unless I was dancing.  Maybe even better.

And then he moved that last inch, his hand cupping my throat as his lips met mine.  I couldn’t keep my eyes open as my senses went on overdrive.  It was like I could smell, hear, feel everything, but all I could focus on was Tyler.

I blushed a deep red when he pulled away.  “Wow” I choked out.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now” he told me softly.  I was surprised I could hear him over my thundering heart.

“Tyler Gage, you are something else” I said, leaning back into him with a smile.

All in all, it was a great night.

* * *

When we got back to rehearsal, Tyler and I kept messing around.  I mean, we got some work done… but he kept distracting me.  We were hanging out a lot more outside of rehearsals as well.  The more time I spent with him, the more I fell for him.

Tyler even came to some of the classes at the Center.  Sometimes he danced with the class, others he sat and watched.

“Why don’t you come inside” I suggested suddenly as Tyler and I stood outside my door.

“What, meet your folks?” Tyler asked.

“Yeah.” He looked uncertain.  “Tyler, I want you to meet my parents” I said, tugging on his arm gently.  Please?”

“Alright, alright” he yielding, causing me to squeal.  “Come on” I pulled him inside as we both laughed.

“Hey dad!” I smiled brightly.  Dad was sitting in the living room – which was pretty much an extension of the kitchen – reading the paper.

“Tara!” Dad smiled, before looking over my shoulder.  “And…”

“Dad, this is Tyler, my rehearsal partner.  Tyler, this is my dad, Clark” I introduced as my dad stood up.  Tyler looked a little uncomfortable, but he shook my dad’s hand anyways.

“Nice to meet you, son” Dad smiled politely.

“You too” Tyler nodded.

“How’s she doing?” I asked quietly.  Dad smiled. 

“She’s been doing good.  She should be sleeping soon, but you have a few minutes” he assured me.

I looked at Tyler and nodded my head towards her door.  “Come on” I encouraged, pulling him along again.

“Mom?” I poked my head inside to make sure it was okay to come inside before opening the door wider and stepping inside, Tyler behind me.

“Tara!” Mom smiled happily.  “And who’s this handsome young man?” Mom smirked at Tyler.

I rolled my eyes at her.  “Mom, this is Tyler” she needed no other introduction.  I looked back at Tyler. “Tyler, this I my mom, Sarah.”

Tyler was looking at mom with wide eyes.  He probably wasn’t expecting her to look so fragile.

“Tyler, it’s nice to finally meet you” Mom told him, holding her hand up.  It trembled in the air, and Tyler quickly grabbed it, kneeling down beside her bed.  “I’ve heard a lot about you” Mom said slyly.

“Mom!” I gasped, embarrassed as Tyler grinned at me.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Daniels” Tyler said, placing her hand gently on top of the bed.

Mom blinked sleepily, so Tyler and I left her to rest.  “Thank you” I said once we were outside.

Tyler shook his head.  “No problem.  You got nice folks” he told me.

I snorted softly and rolled me eyes.  “I’ll see you tomorrow” I gently pushed him away.

“Oh, I see how it is” Tyler joked, stepping away.  “Night, Tara” he called back as he walked down the sidewalk.

“Night.”


	6. Nothing Left

It was during a rehearsal with the other dancers that I saw a part of Tyler’s life away from MSA.

“Wait, hold up!” an unfamiliar voice yelled from the doors.

“Mac?” Tyler seemed confused.  I looked over to the doors.  There was a black guy dressed in jeans and normal street clothes.  He looked upset.

“Tell me I’m not seeing this, Ty” he yelled.  He walked away, shaking his head like he was disappointed, and Tyler chased after him.

I didn’t call after him.  “Um… come on, let’s keep working” I kept rehearsing with the dancers until I saw Andrew walk in… sans crutches and boot.  “Uh, that’s enough.  Go ahead and stretch it out” I called, walking over to him.

“Andrew, what’ up?” I asked, feeling a sense of panic.

“Doc says I can dance again” Andre told me with a smile.

“Wow” I blinked rapidly, trying to process the information and think of a way to make everyone happy.  “That was quick” if Andrew was recovered, that means he could be my partner again… but what about Tyler.  Without him, the routine wouldn’t be half as good.

“Hey Tyler” Andrew greeted.  My shoulders slumped.  Great, I was screwed.

“Hey” Tyler greeted.  “What, are you back?”

“Yeah” Andrew said happily.  “Feeling a lot better.  Thanks for filling in for me” I looked away at Andrew’s words.  God, could nothing go right?

“Can you give us a sec?’ I asked Andrew.  I couldn’t handle them both at the same time.

“Sure” he agreed, walking away.

I led Tyler a little further away before finally looking at him.  “I didn’t know he would be back” I told him desperately.  “He hasn’t been around at all, and I hadn’t heard from him, I figured he wasn’t coming back.  I didn’t know.  I don’t know what to do, Tyler” I said truthfully.

Andrew was my partner.  I couldn’t just throw him away because of Tyler, no matter how great he was, no matter how much better the routine was because of him.  But it was for those very same reasons I couldn’t just throw away Tyler now that Andrew was back.

“So he’s back.  Where does that leave me?” Tyler asked simply.  I wanted to laugh, as if anything was ever that simple.

Before I could speak, Tyler shook his head.  “You don’t have to say anything” he said walking away.

“Hey, wait!  What does that mean?” I asked, a little angry he wouldn’t let me figure this out or explain.

“I can’t believe I bought into this bullshit” Tyler said, throwing my words back at me.  “You’re really gonna turn your back on me?”

“That’s not what I’m doing, Tyler.  Andrew’s a student here, and he’s a senior.  He deserved the same chance you gave me.  But…”

“You’re just like Brett.  You use people, and then you dump them” Tyler snapped.

And just like that, the anger was gone.  I felt like I couldn’t breathe.  He thought I was just like Brett?  “Tyler, please” I tried to explain, I didn’t want him to walk away. But he just shook his head again.

“I’m out”

And he walked away.

“Oh god” I gasped, falling to my knees, head in my hands.  What was I going to do?

* * *

I tried calling him.  He wouldn’t answer my calls.  I couldn’t make myself to and see him.

“Tara?” I looked up from my notebook.  Nora and Blake were standing in front of me, hand-in-hand.  I smiled a bit seeing Blake finally got his girl.

“What’s up?” I asked, sitting up.

“Listen… the routine is awesome, but… Blake and I are gonna go back to the old one.  Do our own thing, you know” Nora said gently.

I wasn’t even sure what I was feeling when she said that, I was too filled with other emotions.  I just swallowed hard and nodded.  “Yeah” I said hoarsely.  “Yeah alright.  You guys look great together, anyways.”

Nora smile nervously.  “Don’t worry, Tara.  You’ll be amazing” she assured me.

“You always are” Blake agree, kissing my cheek.

They walked away, hand in hand, and I couldn’t even enjoy the fact that my two friends were finally happy together.

It didn’t help that Andrew couldn’t get the moves.  He was too stiff, the stiff and formal moves of ballet keeping him from really getting the fluidity of the moves, but I couldn’t give up on him.  I didn’t want to give up on Tyler, but I was pretty sure he had given up on me, and Andrew was my last shot.

During one of the moves, Andrew fell.  “Andrew!  Are you alright?’ I asked, helping him stand.

“I don’t know”

“Um… try walking on it” I suggested.  I released him, but Andrew just looked at me.  “I can’t do this, Tara” he sighed.

“What?” I panicked.

“You and I both know I can’t pull this routine off.  I’m a little surprised Blake can” he said bluntly.

* * *

I went home in tears.

Dad was out, for once, but Mom was still awake, watching TV.  She muted it when she saw me.  “Oh, baby doll, what’s wrong?” she asked.

At that moment, I was just a little girl that wanted her mommy, so I sat down and explained everything.

“It’s all a giant mess.  And Tyler won’t talk to me…” I cried.

“Tyler?” Mom asked, sitting up a bit.

“I think I love him, Mom” I admitted quietly.

“Oh, baby doll” Mom sighed, wrapping her arms around me, pulling me into her embrace.

“I don’t know how I’m going to do this, Mom” I told her hopelessly.

“You’ve been doing this by yourself your whole life.  Love him or not, you don’t need anyone else” Mom told me.

“Thanks mom” I gave her a watery smiled.

“Oh, baby girl” Mom suddenly sounded tired.  And sick.

“Mom?” I asked worried, sitting up when I felt her hand fall.  I heard the door open and shut.  Dad was home.  Mom’s eyes shut.  “Mom!  Dad, something’s wrong!”

Dad came running it, and I found a phone to call 911 as he pleaded with her to open her eyes.  I couldn’t breathe.  I knew it was too late.

My mother was gone.

* * *

**3 rd POV**

“Yo, yo, here’s the man!” Tyler cheered when he spotted Miles.

“What’s up, T?” Miles grinned.  “What’s going on, man?”

“Nada” Tyler smiled.  “You?”

“I’m good.  So, this your man’s spot right here?” Miles asked, looking around.

“Yeah, man.”

“It’s tight” Miles like it well enough.

“Yeah, right?” Tyler’s smile dropped.  “So, uh, I don’t know, what’s been going on?” Tyler asked, hoping Miles would fill him in on Tara.  He missed her like crazy.

“Everything’s cool.  Tara’s good” Miles said, knowing what Tyler wanted to hear.

“Yeah?”

“Andrew quit, though” Miles added.

“What do you mean, Andrew quit?” Tyler asked, worried and a little mad.

“Yeah, he got hurt.  He can’t dance with her anymore” Miles explained.  Tyler looked upset at the news.  “and Nora and Blake pulled out.”

“Wait, what?” Tyler did a double-take.

“Yeah.  They’re going back to their old routine.  I’m digging up one of my old tracks.  They want to stick with the old-school stuff” Miles explained, shrugging.

“Damn” Tyler cursed.  He didn’t want everything to fall apart for Tara, he still cared about her.  “I don’t know, man.  Whatever.”

“Yeah, whatever” Miles laughed.  “Why don’t you stop the bullshit with me?  I bet you been mopin’ around as much as she has.”

“She been moping?” Tyler asked, a little worried.  Tara wasn’t meant to be sad, and he would beat the crap out of anyone that…

“I ain’t saying nothing, man” Miles shook his head.

“Did you see a tear?” Tyler asked, getting in Miles’ face.

“Man, you can’t see Tara without finding her crying anymore, man” Miles admitted sadly.

“What do you mean?”

“Man, her mom died.  A couple days ago.  She dropped her classes at the Center to organize the funeral and all that, plus the showcase… She ain’t in a good place, man” Miles said.

“Damn” Tyler cursed again.

“Man, I don’t know.  She won’t talk to nobody.  Probably a lot like you” Miles joked, trying to lighten the mood.  Tyler laughed, although he was still thinking about Tara.

“Shut up.  Come on, let me introduce you to somebody” Tyler pulled Miles towards hi friends, and they started partying.

* * *

**Tara POV**

Director Gordon let me use the rehearsal space at night to come up with a new routine.  I remembered my words to her that day I asked for Tyler to be my partner.  I couldn’t come up with a decent solo routine in that amount of time.

Now, I had even less time.  But, I had a more open mind, and more dancers.  I could do this.

I started thinking about my mom.  She won’t be able to see me dance.

I was lost in thought, so deeply it took me a while to notice I was dancing.  It was rough, but I let my heartbreak and pain move me.

And I was moving.  It was violent.  It was harsh.  It was perfect.


	7. The Showcase

“Hey Miles”

He looked surprised to see me talking to him.  I shouldn’t be shocked, I hadn’t talked to anyone, really, since Tyler left and Mom died.

“Wassup, Mama?” I smiled weakly at Mile’s nickname for me.  It seems like ages since I’d last heard it.

“You think you could come up with a new track for me?” I asked hesitantly.  I knew it would be a lot of work.

Miles arched an eyebrow, but slowly nodded.  “What you got, girlie?”

I gave a real smile this time, and started to explain.

* * *

It was the night of the showcase.  Everyone had been so great about the new routine.  My dancers had worked harder than any of the other seniors I’d seen, giving it their all.  I couldn’t have been prouder.  Or more grateful.

Miles’ track was sick, and perfect for the routine.  And, for once, since everything fell apart, I was feeling hopeful.

“Hey guys!” I smiled when I saw Lucy and Miles backstage.  I had just arrived.

“Hey, what’s up?” They both smiled at me.

“Miles, you ready?” I asked, just to be sure.

“Oh, yeah, you know it” Miles laughed.

“Awesome!” I grinned.  I noticed how close Miles and Lucy were standing.  I was hoping they’d pull their act together.  “I’ll see you guys later, then” I walked away to change.

* * *

“Ten minutes.  That’s ten minutes everyone” one of the stage managers let us know in the dressing room.

“You alright?” Lucy asked as I took a deep breath.  I nodded, but didn’t say anything.  I stood up and called for attention from m dancers.  It got quite.

“I just want to say thank you.  Thank you guys so much for sticking with me, and making this routine so amazing” I smiled softly as I saw the proud looks on their faces.

Before I could say another word, Tyler showed up backstage.

“Tara!”

“Tyler?” I gasped when I saw him.

“Before you say anything…” Tyler was shushed by the director.  “I don’t know where to start.” He continued quieter. “I just… I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have walked out on you like that” Tyler said desperately.

“Tyler, this is not the time” Director Gordon said firmly.

“Please, let me get this out” Tyler begged her.  The director didn’t say anything else.

“Look, I’ve made every wrong decision I could possibly have made” Tyler said, but I couldn’t listen to him right now.

“Tyler, it doesn’t matter.  I’m doing this without a partner” I told him before he could peak more.

“That’s enough. Nora, check your dancers” Director Gordon ordered.  “Tyler, I don’t think you realize how important this is.” She said firmly to him as I walked a few steps away.  Before I could get too far, Tyler grabbed me – gently – to stop me. 

“No, I do realize how important this is.  That’s exactly why I’m here.  You said, if I want something, I gotta fight for it. Right?” he told the director.  “Well, that’s what I’m doing.  I’m fighting for something real for the first time in my life” he said, looking me straight in the eye.

“Tyler, I can’t do this right now.  I… I have to get ready.  I need to do this” I said frantically, freaking out over screwing up.  I couldn’t disappoint my mom, not tonight.

“I know, and I’m sorry.  I just wanted you to do this the way you imagined it” he said softly.  “For your Mom” I looked up in surprise.  “Miles told me” he explained.

I sighed, thinking.  What he said about my mom… I knew what she’d want me to do.

“Alright” I nodded.  “Do you remember the steps?”

“Couldn’t forget ‘em even if I wanted to” Tyler said, obviously relieved.

“Okay everyone, we’re back to the old routine with Tyler” I called.  I hoped no one would argue or get angry and leave.

Obviously I had nothing to worry about, as they all cheered.  I looked back at Tyler and smiled.

We all got into position on stage.  My heart was hammering as the curtains opened.  But, as soon as we got moving I could feel my face move with my body as we danced.

The moment of truth… when I danced with Tyler, and the others danced in canon… it was like a dream.  Everything was so perfect.

I smiled as Tyler did his thing with the guys before the rest of us stepped in.  This never would have been possible without Tyler, and I had never been more thankful in my life to have met him.

That last moment, when it was just me and Tyler on stage, and I was wrapped around him… I hardly heard the applause.  I slowly came down from my high as the other dances returned to the stage for a bow.  I laughed at the audience.  We had a standing ovation!

I was skipping off stage with Tyler, his hand grasping mine.  He was so warm, and my hand disappeared in his grasp.

Backstage, I was pulled away.  I almost didn’t notice when Tyler’s friend came back.

“And over here… This is Tara Daniels” I heard the director saying.  I looked around and saw the director with an unfamiliar woman. 

“Wow, you were wonderful” she compliments.

“Thank you so much!” I smiled, trying not to bounce on my toes.  I did that way too often when I was excited.

“I’d like to discuss with you the possibility of joining our company after graduation” she told me with a smile.

“Oh my gosh!” I grinned.  “I would love that!”

“Yeah, me too” she agreed.  “She’s everything you said she’d be” the woman told Director Gordon. I walked away, I couldn’t wait to share the news with Lucy.

“This is Tyler Gage” the director said loudly.  “He’s a transfer.”

I stopped talking when I heard that.  Both Lucy and I looked over to hear more.  “What, a what?” Tyler seemed just as surprised as we did, possibly more so.

“Don’t forget to send me your transcript” the director told him.  I giggled a little at her words.

“Yes, ma’am” Tyler agreed readily.

“Very well done” the woman congratulated him.

“We’ll see you Monday” the director smiled before they both walked away.

“Oh, my gosh” I cried when Tyler turned to me.  I jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck.  “You know what this means, right?” I asked as I puled away, though me feet were still off the ground as Tyler held me tightly.

“No, what’s it mean?’ Tyler smiled.

“You’re gonna have to get some tights” I grinned.

“Done” he chuckled, pulling me closer.

I have to admit, I’m pretty sure Tyler gage could kiss me senseless.

I couldn’t stop giggling when he pulled away as he hoisted me higher and spun me around.

It was an amazing night.  And after that, everything seemed to fall into place.


End file.
